


Unicorns

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Heart’s Ink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413313
Kudos: 13





	Unicorns

You’d done exactly as Dean had told you in caring for your tattoo, and it was beautiful. Now you saw why people got them. Maybe he was right- they were addicting. Your niece loved it, and had squealed when she saw it a few weeks after. You wanted to wait until it was done being red and all that. Seeing her light up was totally worth it.

* * *

Three months after you’d gotten Claudia’s art on your side, you walked back into the tattoo parlor. Instead of gum, this time Dean had a lollipop in his mouth. “Well, look who’s back.” He chuckled. “Back for more?”

You smiled and nodded. “First, though. I have a message from Claudia.” You pulled out your phone and brought up the video of her.

He took it and pressed play. On it was your niece, grinning. He chuckled. She waved.

_“Hi, Mr. Dean! I’m Claudia. I really like my Auntie’s tattoo. It’s pretty. Thank you for making it so colorful! Maybe I’ll send her more pictures.”_

Dean laughed, his face lighting up.

_“I have to go now. Mommy’s making me go to bed.” _She scrunched her little nose._ “Bye!”_

You took your phone back, putting it back in your pocket. “You said you wanted to know what she thought, did you not?”

“I did. I’m glad she approves. Did the little artist send more art work?”

Smiling, you pulled out a piece of paper. “A _unicorn_.” You handed it to him. “I’d like to add it to the other one.”

His green eyes went from the paper to you. “I think I can manage that.” He pulled out the appointment book. “I’m free tomorrow at two.”

You shook your head. “Teacher, remember?” You chuckled. “It’d have to be after four, or on the weekend.”

He licked his lips from the lollipop as he looked through the pages. “Well, the shop closes at ten. My last appointment tomorrow should be over about nine thirty. You can come in then, and I can fit you in.”

“Won’t the owner be upset?”

“You’re looking at him, sweet heart.” He grinned. “Uh, the guy who owned this was the guy I apprenticed under. Cool guy. Well, he fucked up his hand. Couldn’t exactly work anymore, and his kids had no interest in running this place. So, it’s mine now.”

You looked around. “Well, that’ll be one hell of a pick up line for you.” You teased, looking at him. “But, sure, pencil me in for tomorrow.”

He chuckled, writing your name down. “Would that pick up line work on you?” He asked without looking up.

“What?” You weren’t expecting that.

“So, wanna come see my tattoo parlor?” He smirked, making you blush and laugh.

Shrugging, you shifted slightly on your feet. “Well, I _have _seen it, so you _might_ want to think of another one before tomorrow night.”


End file.
